Tas Shor in Middle Earth
by PaquitaPaloma
Summary: No flames. Charmed/LOTR. Life as a Charmed One is going so "great" for Paloma; her eldest brother is out to kill her, she's dubbed "Balance", and she's being forced to help a world which she thinks Wyatt created to kill you. Oh yeah, life's just dandy.


Hi!...O..kay. I'm the Authoress, no duh Paquita you're writing this. Anyways, this is my first fanfiction...Please go easy. And when I say easy I mean it. No flames, insults, threats or anything that'll be someone cry. I seriously have enough to deal with at home, work, school, and others that I don't need your flaming insults to end my life to add to it. I'll try and get a chap. out before the end of the month. Most likely, It'll be out by Feb. 1 because I have no school that day. But, I'll make them long. I'm going to go off of any information that I can get a hold of, some help would be nice, when it comes to dealings with the _Lord of the Rings_ factor. Go easy on me, I was bored and on my winter break. Two factors that must stay out of my personal life, or at least not be put together. I am a _Charmed _fan, I will be using the time when Wyatt is not a good boy, got it? Pairing...That's a lot of Legolas/Oc pairings...Wow. If you peoples what that, _so mote it be. _If not, please do tell. Anyways, yea...Mary-sue. I'll attempt to make my character have flaws. Like in the begining she's way _too_ smart. That or she was bored. Anyways, it's Rated M for language (from the OC and myself...) and for implied (or maybe actual) scenes that would not do well in a younger person's mind. Okay, that's a long rant...Hope you enjoy the chap.

DIS-FREAKING-CLAIMER: I can't own _Lord of the Rings _or _Charmed_ because I'm just a high school nobody with too much time on her hands for her own liking.

* * *

Whitelighters are "guardian angels", in a sense. They watch over their charges and intervene when necessary to help them along their path and keep them safe; they can also be called by their charges. They can constantly hear the lives of their charges in their heads, and if one of them calls their Whitelighter's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. 

Whitelighters are people who were previously somehow connected to the magical world or who were generally good people that had died. They are given the choice to become Whitelighters and given the powers of a Whitelighter (such as orbing, healing, immortality, glamouring etc.) instead of moving on to the afterlife. Their bodies are replicas of their former human bodies, but are composed of orbs which are described as white lights, hence the term Whitelighter, that have a healing sense to them. If struck by a power that would usually kill a mortal, for example, an energy ball or particle acceleration, their bodies will explode into orbs then reform relatively unharmed; they can, however, be knocked unconscious, which usually puts them in near death and death situations. After becoming a Whitelighter, the person's DNA will have three helices like that of witches and demons, not just two like normal humans.

Whitelighters are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charge as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders: For example, a Whitelighter and his/her charge; i.e. my mother and Leo. There are several half-Whitelighters due to this rule being broken or lifted in special circumstances by the Elders, because the Elders finally got the message. The five known half-Whitelighters are Aunt Paige, Wyatt, Chris, I, and Sir Simon Marks (asshole with a noble air around him, his nephew worse). Four of the five, are Halliwells, notice the pattern.

All five display most of the abilities of Whitelighters. Wyatt is able to heal, Chris cannot, and Aunt Paige apparently can channel Leo's power; during some time, she gains the healing ability for herself. Sir Simon, on the other hand, is a mystery (thankfully); little is known about him. What is known is that he has the ability to orb himself and he can orb objects with his mind. Whether or not he possesses the ability to heal is unknown.

I, on the other hand, am different. I have the power to heal, orb, orb objects, gamouring, sensing charges, telepathic communication with charges, thermo-kinesis, hovering, levitation, telekinesis, and light manipulation. Though those are the powers of Whitelighters, believing I am able to handle more (Elders believed, me not thinking and half-sleep), I was taught more. Regenerating, energy balls, memory manipulation, mind control, telepathy, lightning bolts, clairvoyance, overseeing the world (AKA the pain in the ass [must to with pain in my ass nephew of Sir Simon Marks), heat generation, thought projection, and more to doom my responsibilities. And the powers I received when I was born.

During the time of which I had to cover up for Chris' mysterious departure, I was called by the council of Angels, Angels of Destiny, who could have stopped this. I mean, I'm totally fine with the fact that my dear oldest brother wants me to do one of two things: die, or beg for him. Eeugh. So, I was given a choice. Help some in a different universe or fall for my blood brother. Of course I argued that if I went, no one would protect the rest of the innocence from Wyatt, and they said that "Christopher" was already doing that. Then, being the immature little charmed witch with elder, avatar, demon powers; argued that it was _Chris _not _Christopher. _Smart. It was good to piss off the Angels of Destiny, I mean they only came here to give me a chance to live and I get all defensive because they said "Christopher" and not Chris.

* * *

So that's how it started, I was stupid and pissed off a council of Angels who controlled my fate and destiny. This is going to be excellent…NOT! I have a very good feeling that I will be using all of my powers and lessons from the past to keep me alive, even for a day. Hope that will help me, if not… I feel sorry for the fool who has to deal with a PMSing, teenage, fully powered daughter/ niece of the Charmed Ones. Really, really sorry. For the fool and the idiot to help me, I am going to be receiving help…Right? I hope the Elders, who are probably laughing their asses off at this, help the idiot who is to help me. Murphy's Laws tend to haunt all Halliwells. 

Murphy's Laws state if anything can go wrong, it will. If there is a possibility of several things going wrong, the one that will cause the most damage will be the one to go wrong. If anything just cannot go wrong, it will anyway. If you perceive that there are four possible ways in which something can go wrong, and circumvent these, then a fifth way, unprepared for, will promptly develop. Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse. If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something. Oh yeah, can you just see how much fun I have? I can.

_And so it begins with the Charmed One…_

Freaky-female-voice says what now? "Charmed _One_?" Okay, that's stupid. Its Charmed _Ones_, the 's' is…was…present. I should know, they reminded me of it every second they got when…When they were alive. Stupid Wyatt, Stupid Temptations, Stupid Demons, Stupid Powers, Stupid Ideas, Stupid…This all started out with men and their testerone, didn't it? I bet it did. One being saying they were better, the other disagreed. So their wives, sisters, mothers, daughters, nieces…They all decided enough was enough. Oh god…So, basically, it's just Stupid Males…Right?

…_Guide them, Jhori Oli _(little one)_, for they need you. Protect them, Jhori Shor _little witch_, for they have no strength. For they do not know better, Jhori Tas _(little charm)_, show they the unseen path._ _It is time to wake up, Jhori Tas Shor _(little charm witch)_, may the Valar give you back your life…Wake Up, wake up, Piedad Paloma…_

I shot up, ignoring every pain in my body. I gasped, looking around myself, attempting to calm the fast beating heart. That nickname…Mercy Dove…Mom…I felt the tears run down my cheeks and onto the quilt. Mom used to call me that, because she told me that I was a sign of hope, which no one could get in my way of hope… That was before Wyatt convinced her that I spent enough time with her and not enough with him. Argh! He is always willing to take sibling rivalry to the top notch. Male testerone is the single best definition for my _dear loving kind_ older brother.

Looking around myself I saw that I was in a cottage, or at least a very comfy looking room. Of course, I'm not going to let me guard down. That'll be stupid. That's like…like Wyatt being…Wyatt. Let's se-

"You're awake! You're awake!" two small children said. They both were innocent looking with their golden curly hair and blue (?) eyes. "Frodo! Frodo, she's awake…You are a she, right?"

I nodded slowly, little children know a lot of worlds…for eight year olds…I heard footsteps coming and looked alreted. This 'Frodo' person…he's not like a annoying demon right? I don't have to vanish things here right? Freaky-female-voice? "Grande... ahora ella no habla. Llamando los nombres extraños y diciendo a mí que debo dirigirlos, ayúdeles, ellos ayuda. ¡Por favor, si hay un dios en alguna parte... por favor diga que no era mi tía Phoebe?!" (Great... now she does not speak. Calling the strange names and saying to me I must direct them, help them, them support...Please, if there is a God somewhere...Please say that was not my Aunt Phoebe?)

"Uh…Frodo! She's speaking in a different tongue!" Foot steps came faster. Boy, Murphy's Law. Right here, right now…The door slammed open to relieve a child. CHILD?! "She hasn't spoken Common Tongue, just the weird tongue."

_Guide them, Jhori Oli _(little one)_, for they need you. Protect them, Jhori Shor _(little witch)_, for they have no strength. For they do not know better, Jhori Tas _(little charm)_, show they the unseen path._

"Pippin, everyone knows Common Tongue." A slightly chubbier child said. "It's unheard of if they don't."

"But…She's doesn't!" argued one of the children. "She doesn't speak Common Tongue! We heard it!"

The two new comers looked at me, studying me like I was something new. "She's probably an Elf."

"Then, she'd be speaking Quenya or Sindarin."

"Uh…Excuse me?" Everyone stared at me, like I had changed or grew a head the size of a dragon. I raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean English when you say 'Common Tongue', or am I mistaking and making myself look like a complete and total idiot?"

"…GANDALF!!!!"

Ow….That hurt…Why is it that no matter what I do, peoples are usually screaming? Wait…Who's Gandalf? Oh my, I'm killing the Angels of Destiny when I get back. I'm going to make them wish that they never had to carry the destiny of a Halliwell. I'm going to blow them up and throw energy balls at them when I get back. It dawned on me, I mean…If I can get back. Foot steps of two being came closer and came into the door way. Honestly? I was excepting two more children. No…I get an old headmaster and a very short grandfather. Great…I'm going to be scolded for being stupid. "Ah, the Jhori Tas Shor."

"…That sounds familiar…Freaky-female-voice! Where is she? Who is she? What is she?"

"Calm down, Tas Shor. You are not in danger, yet." He said 'yet', which probably means he knows why I'm here. I stared, he smiles. "Tas Shor means 'charm witch'."

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are in Shire."

"That's not on Earth is it?"

"Middle Earth, Jhori Oli." I stared at him again. "Jhori Oli, 'little one'."

"I'm not little. I'm-"

"What's your name?" One of the four children asked. Another nudged him and the two glare at him. "I mean, excuse, milady, what is your name?"

They slapped their foreheads. "Pippin!"

"What?"

"Paquita. Paquita Halliwell." I answered. "Paquita means 'free', if you were wondering. Not Jhori Oli, or Tas Shor, or anything like that. Just Paquita."

"That sounds hard to say."

"I am called Piedad Paloma, or Paloma, also."

"Paloma, what does that mean?"

"Pippin! Be quiet, she was talking to Gandalf." I looked at him, saying I would explain later. Waiting for his gesture of understanding, a shy smile, I turned back to the headmaster-like person and waited. Something that doesn't go well with Halliwells is waiting, something about Murphy's Law.

"She will watch over Frodo, Bilbo. Do not fret." I saw the grandfather look me over and nodded. I took a good look at him, sensing that he still did not trust me. I spoke with his mind.

-Hear these words, I speak to you. Do not fret, I'll what I do. Do not speak, they will not listen. Trust this girl, her voice has spoken.- Looking over at Gandalf, I spoke. "Oiga estas palabras, yo le hablan. No se preocupe, yo voluntad qué lo hago. No hable, ellos no escuchará. Confíe en a esta muchacha, su voz ha hablado."

"I trust you, Paquita." He nodded and went out with Bilbo closing the door. I looked at the door, then at the children, and, finally, into my lap. I haven't heard that sentence in a long time. _I trust you, Paquita. _A tug at my sleeve got my attention and I saw one of the children look at me, worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine. That just…Shocked me, I guess." He nodded. The others are still wary. I smiled at them. "So…You know my name, but I'm at a disadvantage."

"I'm Merry!" The one that trusted me, easily, he was the one that was tugging on my sleeve. "That's Pippin," pointing to the child with a lot of questions. "That's Sam." The chubbier child looked at me. Trying to find out if I was danger or not. "And, that's Frodo." He looked like the shy, quiet one. I smiled at all of them. "Pippin, right?"

"Uh..Uh-huh."

"Paloma means 'dove'. It's a white small bird which brought hope and friends together. Two doves are the sign of love; don't ask me how or why. You asked me the question earlier."

"I have a new question, may I ask it?"

"Yes, Pippin, you just did. I grant you another."

"Are you hungry?" I sat there looking at him for a second, then hearing four stomach growls, all of which were not my own, I laughed and nodded. I will be their Whitelighter, they won't need it…but if they do, I'll do it without a second thought.

* * *

"Lady Paloma? Are you awake?" Yes, Samwise, I am awake. I'm just not in the mood to answer you. Gandalf told me something fairly interesting before he left. He said that I was to follow them tonight and make sure they make it to the Prancing Pony, in Bree. I, of course, looked at like he was mad. Then, I had a _wonderful non-painful_ premotion. The little rascals, who are older than me by the way, plan to escape before I wake. Oh…I'll show you how it's done. "Mister Frodo, she's asleep." 

No, I'm not. I'm pretending to sleep. I am completely awake. You boys will be in so much trouble when I am through with you. ARGH! I don't think Gandalf will have anything to do with you; I'll make sure of it. Run away from me and Shire, huh? Over my dead and rotting corpse! "Come on Sam, we need to go. She's better off here. She'll be safe. She's not fully healed yet."

Oh I'll be safe alright, you on the other hand, not so safe. Not fully healed yet? I was throwing Pip around like he was a rag doll, how can I not be healed yet? Oh I know which Hobbit to kill. I'm going to wring his neck and flush his body down the privy. That sounds like the Barney song, dang it. "Won't Lady Paloma be angred?"

Uh..DUH!!! One, you lied, Frodo. You said you were to going to bed and you'd see me in the morn. Not, "I'm going to my room to pack and leave when you are asleep." Two, you take the gardener with you. THE GARDENER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Three, I'm your Whitelighter. Not, ever, the other way around. Male testerone is the only answer I have. That, and Frodo thinks that I'm younger than him. Which I am, but with fighting and killing things, I believe I'm the oldest thing in the world. "No Sam, she won't be _mad_." I heard Samwise sigh. "She'll be worse than a seething dragon whose gold was stolen by a common farm boy."

I wanted to laugh. So badly…Samwise gulped. Vengeance is going to be sweet. Scaring the boys out of the skin of course is even sweeter.

* * *

So…I'm standing behind the, now, four hobbits that are being hunted down and most likely are going to be killed. Yeah…My Whitelighter powers are going out of control. I really feel like making the stupid ghost/ negative spirit go to the after-life or at least somewhere far away. Then, I'd be breaking so many rules. One, never show magic in front of an innocent, bad thing tends to happen when you do. Like random people asking you for their future or boyfriends being turned into animals (like an owl, or a dog…or a fly and being eaten by a spider) [Author: Past boyfriends; blame overprotective power-wielding older brothers.. 

Two, never let the innocent know that you are always watching. They tend to get scared easily, scream, run around in a circle screaming, and drawing attention of which is not needed. So here I'm standing in Bree. They of course made it to Bree, thanks to me and my oh-so _non-threaten_ aura which clearly states that I want to strangle them to death, but somehow (I'm not even going to ask them later) they couldn't find the Prancing Pony. This was right in front of them! How in the world do I always get the charges that tend to get themselves in danger every five minutes they walk out the door.

Three, if exposed as a Whitelighter, do not, I repeat, do not tell you charge that they will die if they do not listen to your every word. They tend to look at you as if you are wearing the brightest colors ever know to man kind to a funeral. And when danger comes near, they will not think of death, yet at the slightest faintest hint of blood of their own to spill they will hind and run like they are four year olds from a scary dog, who is the size of a stuffed bear.

Four, even if your charge angers you in any way, you are not allowed to kill, maim, castrate, blow up, fry, or harm your charge in any way shape or form. The Elders tend to be angry and send you to a perky Whitelighter, who had to a hippie in their past lives, who is to teach you how to deal with your anger issues. Scaring them out of the skins for leaving your protection, however, is allowed.

Walking up to the 'family' I've known for the last month and a half, I grabbed the ends of their cloaks and walk toward the inn; more like stomped toward the inn, a seething dragon indeed. The people in my path, feeling my dark aura and seeing only a dark cloak stomping towards them with four children, those people who saw or sensed me kind of ran out of my path. Smart people, from my point of view, hobbits stupid, "Your four are so dead. How dare you leave in the middle of the night with kitchen fruit knives as your weapons! I am so very disappointed in you. Moreover, I'm furious. Leave me at home, while you all are having a dangerous adventure. That's just plain mean."

They probably looked at each other with wide eyes, "L-lady P-paloma?"

"No, it's the stupid spirit things that are haunting you." I said sarcastically. "OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU NITWITS!"

"But…You were…Frodo said…We're in big trouble aren't we?"

"Yes, Pip. Very big trouble, worst than the time when you put honey in Merry's hair kind of trouble…I'm asking myself this, why in all of middle earth, did I have to stuck with the four hobbits who think that just because I am a female that they can say what I should do. I mean, honestly, I got more freedom from my older brothers than with you lot." I was stomping over to the Prancing Pony with dark aura hovering very thickly around me. The innkeeper didn't have to be told twice when the five approached the door. "Move."

Understand that the mysterious person could probably kill him without a second thought and that he would not stand a chance; the innkeeper was gone and hidden behind the desk with his employees looking at him like he was mad. I walked in to the corner in the dinning area and threw the hobbits into their chairs. They all landed in their chairs on their butts and sat there for a second and let out a breath. "Move and you are going to wish that Gandalf turned you all into small spiders. Understood?"

They nodded. I whistled from the tavern wrench and gave her a bag full of gold coins; she looked at me wide eyes. "They eat a lot give them what ever they want and if you need more, tell me when I come back. If they try to leave," quickly glares at the hobbits making them wince. "Give them beer, sweets, anything. They should not be getting up or anything." I turned to leave and stopped. "Oh, I'll pay for the food and drinks after. That's for babysitting them. I heard from the gatekeeper that you have five older siblings and seven younger. You'll need it more than I will, so keep it."

Pony, which should be good enough for their bags, a nice strong pony to hold their bags while they get yelled at by me…SO where does one find such a pon- Most likely where the horses are.

* * *

"PALOMA!" I turned around to see Pippin and Merry waving at me from the hill. Not from the inn, the hill. Did I not make myself clear? Did I not say 'Move and you are going to wish that Gandalf turned you all into small spiders', I said that to them. I swear I did. "HURRY UP!" 

I jogged up to them giving them the famous Halliwell 'I-told-you-to-listen-and-you-did-not' death glare. But I sighed, it was better to get a head start, because of the stupid spirit thingies that I can't make go away because of the stupid rules. I noticed that Frodo was hiding behind a man who was slightly taller than I am and Samwise behind him. "He's going to help us get to Gandalf."

I nodded, and whistled for the pony to follow, placing Merry and Pippin's bag on the pony and threw the rope to Sam, silently saying that he is in charge of the pony. "I'm not going to ask who you are, and I don't want to know. But, if you even dare to think that I will let you harm one little strand of hair on one of these idiots over here, I will put you in a world of pain. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's go."

I walked forward, noting that the man looked at the hobbits and shook his head and followed. The only reason why I trusted him so easily was because I knew he would protect the hobbits and he'd make a very good shield if he didn't try. I looked back at the hobbits and cursed as they pointed at the two of us and started whispering again. They're planning something. They did this before, only once, with a man who was traveling with Gandalf as his friend. He was not a man, an elf maybe. The four of them, evil little devils if they want to play matchmaker, attempted to make me fall-head-over-heels for the man. I sat there looked at the four of them, looked at the elf, then back again and laughed out loud. "Don't even think about it, little devils. I mean it! Any scheming back there better stop, or I'll do some scheming of my own. Here's a hint; Rosie, Estella, Josie, and Lauren. Ring a bell, devils?"

They all looked up in horror as I listed their crush and maybe even future wives' names. I smirked under my hood and face veil which was tighten around my chin and tied behind my head. My inner shirt was short sleeved yet had a turtle neck. Over that was my metal long sleeved mithril shirt, my first layer of my cloak over that. My weapons, given to me by Gandalf, consists of two long swords, a cross bow, two twin knives, and six daggers. Over that was my outer cloak and hood. All were in the color black, because of the shadows that we were traveling in. I glanced at our newly companion, who was mysterious to me. It was good that way, then, because I would have no guilt if he were to be killed or used as a shield. Apparently, he had a different idea. "I am called Strider, Ranger of the North. Gandalf sent me in hi-"

"Don't care."

"Do I at least get a name?"

"What did I say? Remember it. It's the only answer I'm giving you. You might have won their trust, but until I hear it out of Gandalf's mouth him self, I won't believe anything you say." I snarled, I don't trust people _**THAT**_ easily. Gandalf, the hobbits, and the freaky-female-voice are the only ones. Oh, yes…I forgot. Murphy's Law is my new best friend. "Don't think for a second that you can just do whatever the fuck you want just because you know the name of what's chasing us. I'll give you my complete and total trust when you can kill it in front of us, defending us from it, got it?"

He stopped and looked at me, as if I wounded him, or so I thought. He smiled. The bloody idiot smiled, SMILED! He has lost it. Completely and totally lost it, he smiled. Like he wanted me to answer that way, I glared at him. Does he not know that he is not gaining my trust this way? I have known insane psychopaths who are hell bent on conquering the planet, idiots who smile at me when I threat to use them as a shield…Where is an Elder when you need one?

Yes, I totally hate the Elders and their 'you-can-do-it-yourself' thing, but honestly? I want to deal with a sane Elder, not Mister I-am-smiling-because-you-threatened-to-end-my-life. I looked over at him, he was well built. And apparently hard headed, considering he is following us into uncertain deaths, but males and their testerone! "You five back there better hurry up or I'll make you want to wish you have never met a female in your future."

It was said in the sing-along-I-am-going-to-make-you-listen-or-else kind of voice. The kind that you know if you disobey, you'll pay for it in your own blood, sweat, and tears. The kind your mother uses to get you up in the morning after you 547 thousand time of saying 'Five more minutes', to her in the morning. The kind of voice where you just need to listen to, that is, if you have the desire to continue living.

* * *

I was think over all the spells I memorized over the years of my training. Along with the magical creatures, I thought it was funny when I read about a creature that I have never encountered. Those things are called Ringwraiths or Nazgûl. I remember laughing as I read the describtion of it to Chris. 

'Little is known of the original identities of the Nazgul. Three were said to be great lords of Numenor. One was an Easterling named Khamul. He is the only one whose name is known.

At first the Men who received the Nine Rings used them to gain power and wealth for themselves. They became great kings, sorcerers, and warriors. The Nine Rings made the Men invisible and prolonged their lives.

But eventually, the Men bearing the Nine Rings fell completely under the control of Sauron. They could not disobey him and no longer had wills of their own. Some of the Men were quickly enslaved, while others who had greater native strength or goodness took longer.

The Nazgul were condemed to exist only in the Wraith-world. Their lives were stretched out until their very existence was torture. They were permanently invisible except when they wore black robes to give themselves a visible shape. Sauron and anyone who wore the One Ring could see them in their Wraith forms, as pale figures with burning eyes, grey hair, grey and white robes, and silver helms.

The Nazgul perceived the Unseen world, but much of what they saw were phantoms and delusions created by Sauron. They could not see well in the physical world of light, and in the noonday sun they could see nothing. They saw people as shadows. However they could see one another clearly even in daylight and from far away. In the darkness they were most dangerous because they could perceive things that ordinary people could not.

Their sense of smell was acute. They could smell the blood of living things, which they envied. They could also sense the One Ring, and they could see the person wearing it even though he was invisible to others. In turn the Ring sensed the Nazgul.

The Nazgul were able to speak to people using the Common Speech, though their voices sounded strange and unpleasant. They called to one another with piercing, blood-curdling cries. They could hear one another across great distances.

There was a sense of fear and dread around the Nazgul and the air around them felt cold. People could feel the presence of Nazgul without even seeing them. In fact, the feeling of fear was strongest when the Nazgul were invisible, without their black robes. The terror was also greatest in the darkness and when all nine of the Nazgul were together.

Terror was the main weapon of the Nazgul. Few people had the willpower to stand against them. The Nazgul exuded a miasma known as the Black Breath which caused illness and even death in those who were exposed to it.

Animals were also terrified of the Nazgul. The black horses that the Nazgul rode were trained to endure them. The horses were born in Mordor, but they may have been bred from stock stolen from Rohan.

The Nazgul did have some weaknesses. The eight Nazgul excluding the Lord of the Nazgul feared water, and they did not like to cross rivers except over bridges. They could endure the Sun, but the eight lesser Nazgul tended to become confused in daylight when they were alone and their power was diminished. They also hated fire.

Elves were among the few beings the Nazgul feared, particularly the High Elves who had lived in the Undying Lands because they had power in the Unseen world. The Nazgul also feared the Powers known as the Valar, especially Elbereth who created the Stars and was revered by the Elves.

The Nazgul did not have great physical power against those who did not fear them. However, they could not be killed by ordinary means. Most weapons could not harm them, and any blade that touched the Lord of the Nazgul disintegrated.'

I remember saying that there was no way to defeat this thing and Chris agreed, Aunt Paige was in the attic with us to assure mother that we were just looking at the magical creatures and not summoning them. She looked at Chris than at me, and said that she was going to tell them something our mother didn't want us knowing. We were automatically interested. Aunt Paige never gives us blackmail. And she never did. She told us that when I was about three, and able to talk, that Wyatt _accidentally_ sent us to a parallel universe.

I looked at Chris, mentally saying 'and that is different from what he is trying to do today?' and '_No really? _I don't think he was very sorry for it.' But both of us kept our mouths shut and listened, blackmail against Wyatt is good enough. We looked at her, she continued. Saying that we were totally lost and something kept following us. Wyatt said he was going to defeat it and show his little sister how brave he is. Chris snorted, I raised an eyebrow. He said what now?

She nodded, to confirm what she said. She went on to talk about how we met our great (times like forty million) uncle and how we helped him on his journey. She told us about the elves that we encountered, and Chris chimed in saying he remembered being taught how to yield a sword. I did not believe any of this nonsense. Aunt Paige looked at me and smiled, saying how cute I was back then, being amazed by everything. Of course there was the time were we encountered elves.

What she said next, she should have not said. They were so tall to me, that I was scared and hid behind Wyatt and Chris for protection. Now, Chris I don't mind. Wyatt…Why Wyatt of all people? I twitched and Chris looked like he was dying from laughter, knowing how much I hate…Hate is a strong word…How much I detest Wyatt with ever fiber of my being.

Of course that didn't matter, because we were being chased by Ringwraiths at the time. I looked on with interest, anything was better than that statement. Any thing, I don't care if it's I kissed an Elf on the cheek, anything please! She said that I disappeared and that when they found me, I started to _sing_ something. Later, we found out that I was singing a spell. And seconds later the Ringwraiths just disappeared. I looked at her, then at Chris, than back at her. She continued her story saying that I was praised when we re-entered the forest. 'Jhori Tas Shor' was what they called me, of course, we didn't ask what it meant. Just, what the spell was that I used. I refused to say it, for what reason we still don't know of. I remember the spell. I used it to banish ghosts and negative spirits a couple of years ago. Wait…Jhori Tas Shor…Freaky-female-voice! Oh…Ha ha…That's funny. If I used the spell before on the Ringwraiths, they would still be affected by it, right? I was deep in thought when I heard Pippin ask, "What about breakfast?"

"You've already had breakfast."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" I heard Strider sigh and he quickened his pace to walk next to me. I shook my head as I thought about Pippin's request. Strider looked at me with questioning eyes. 'Were they always like this?' Was his unvoiced question, my only answer was a nod.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry chimed, sounding disheartened. Guilt is very annoying. Stupid Whitelighter senses. Damn it.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, don't he?"

"Wouldn't count on it."

I turned around and walked back to the Hobbits, pulling out four loafs of my banana-nut bread that I made (using my mom's recipe, without it…bye-bye Shire) and handed them to the Hobbits. Taking out the fifth I tossed it at Strider fully knowing that he was going to catch it before it was even hit him in the face. Damned male and their damned catching skills, is it impossible to find one male on in universes that can't catch? Is it really that much to ask? "Thanks Paloma!"

"Paloma? What tongue is that in?"

"Don't care." I smirked at him from my face veil, remembering our conversation/ me-threatening-him from earlier. I tried my best not to laugh with the Hobbits, who heard that part of our conversation. "Remember, no trust until Gandalf."

Of course, I forgot. I'm so stupid that I thought he was just going to not do that. Why couldn't the Elders not hate me to put me on a journey to god knows where with a sane person. Guess what he did! Guess; it'll be so easy. I honestly think this person, if you want to call him that, did. He smiled.

* * *

Bloody, annoying, older, innocent freaking charge. Argh! How dare he, oh I'm going to so kill him. That's it, I'm going to break one of the rules that keep me on the side of light to kill me charge. ARGH! How dare he say that I needed to trust Strider. He seemed to notice the tension between the Ranger of the North and his 'sister'. I, of course, was counting to a hundred. How dare he! "Frodo, you better thank the Valars, because you just got away with death. I swear to you, Frodo, if I didn't think you couldn't handle my past because you are too innocent, I'd tell you all the reasons why I don't trust so easily. You'd understand just in the first five seconds. But you can't. You never would, Frodo. 

Yes, you are risking your life to bring the One Ring to Gandalf. But no, you are **not** ready for that kind of horror. Trust me; I have known that kind of horror for my whole life. The things I have faced before, I came here, could make here, the Ringwraiths look and seem like a harmless little child. I would know. They attempt to kill me every second of my life. So, please, forgive me if I'm a little bit wary of a male who comes up to you and offers you his help with no strings attached. I grew up knowing that people wanted me dead one way or another, I grew up protecting myself. I'm not about to change my ways because you trust someone that I don't."

Frodo just glared at me. Knowing that I fully insulted him and that I won the argument, he couldn't respond because he knew this was the first time his life was threatened. He knew that with the tone of voice I used, I was telling the truth. He knew that, and he still attempted to make me see it his way. He stomped off to where the other Hobbits were and noticed the tension. Great… Strider, acting totally obvious towards my whole outburst, unwraps four swords from a cloth that was in his pack and passes them out to the Hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Oh yeah, because handing four Hobbits swords is really going to help. The Ringwraiths don't die…By swords, spells maybe. Will I be able to use a spell without rising suspicions? No, so Hobbits gets swords. I have a sword. He knows it, they know it, I know it, but do the Ringwraiths know it. Nope and we are going to keep it that way until further notice. I close my eyes and astral-projected to Bilbo. "'Ello, Uncle."

"AH!" He was currently sipping tea and looked around to see a nearly invisible me sitting on his bed. "Paloma, what are you doing? How did you…Do I even want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if Frodo needed to be _completely and totally_ unharmed when you see him again." I looked at the surrounds, politely ignoring the fact that I could be caught off guard and accused of being one of the bad guys. "Because if he keeps his little attitude up, he's going to have to worry about me instead of the Ringwraiths, who, might I add are a big pain in the rear end of my person. Chasing us all the way from Shire, do they not have anything better to do?"

"Frodo has angered you? How so?" He seemed very interested for someone who was so close to losing his nephew. I understand, Frodo and I never…NEVER argue in anyway, shape, or form. "Please, Paloma, it'll be easier for you to tell you Uncle. I could come up with a solution."

I told him about how they (Sam and Frodo) attempted to leave me behind in Shire, the Ringwraiths, Strider, Bree, Merry and Pippin, and, of course, the argument. I told him everything, he just…He reminds me a lot of Uncle Cole…When I summon him, always listening and trying to calm me down from castrating Wyatt and Chris…I should summon him when we reach Rivendell. "Ah…You still haven't told them, which will only lead to complications."

"Oh yes, because if I do tell them, they will _not_ accuse me of being evil and _not _attempt to kill me. ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? You're worst than the Ranger who bloody smiles when I threaten him. Oi vye!" I smacked my head, this is worst than when I first told him that I was a witch with powers. Then again, I looked over to the uncle that I had for the time that I was here. It was worth it. I couldn't keep it to myself. I would surely do something stupid. "You know as well as I do, they will attempt to murder me. They won't succeed, but they'll sure as hell try!"

I was starting to be shaken awake by one of the five males I was traveling with. My image started to flicker and I looked at Uncle Bilbo, sighing. He nodded and I closed my eyes. It's not painful to do this, but the thing is… I sort of stop breathing on the other end, taking a big gasp for breath, I look at Pippin and Merry. "We've got to hide!"

"W-what? Hide, from wh-" I was cut off by hooves of horses. I turned to look at the four, then at the direction of the hooves. "Go hide, now."

"B-but-"

"Now."

"But you'll be-"

"NOW." Knowing that I was right, they hid behind the pillars of the ruin. "Here little annoying ghosties…Here ghostie, ghostie, ghosties."

"Lady Paloma, you'll anger them…" Sam whispered. Looked at him with the smile that answered everything, he sighed. "Lady Paloma, I'm glad I knew you well."

I rolled my eyes. Ooh, ghosties! How to banish a ghostie: 101. That'll be an interesting class to take at the Magic School. I can imagine the lessons right now. Lesson one, identify the ghostie. If you somehow banish something that you think wasn't a ghostie, don't panic. It's a good thing, unless he was your friend, but still a good thing. The spell is to banish evil ghosties with swords that give off the vibe of evil or a negative spirit. They were probably just using you. You can practically see all there faces go white. "Where's the Halfling?"

"Aw, what am I then? A piece of meat?"

"Fleshing, where is the Halfling? I'll give you one chance."

"I'll say…He's…Completely and Totally…Not anywhere near you for the time being, and guess what? We're going to keep it that way."

"Then, you take his place in the after life." I stared at him for a second, wait…

"You are a he, right?" I can see them all think of ways to kill me to shut me up. "Hey…Aren't there suppose to be nine of you?"

Lesson two, if someone is asking stupid questions to the ghosties, the people who are hiding…SHOULD RUN **AWAY**! Not just out in front of the person because they don't want to see that person in harms way. It's called being the decoy so everyone else can run for their lives. Two of the Ringwraiths thought it'd be easier for them just to kill me, Sam on the other hand thought differently. "Back, you devils!"

Oi freaking vye. Why do I have to deal with the most innocent Hobbits in Middle Earth? Why? Lesson three, never and I will repeat this over and over again, NEVER come out in front of the ghosties when they want to kill. The person who put themselves out as the decoy sort of know what they are going to do, why else would they put themselves as a decoy? You don't play hero at the last minute; you'll be thrown around like a rag doll, like Sam here. They just smacked him…Hey that's my job!

"FOR SHIRE!" Oh my god…What is this? Play Hero night? They just get tossed. "OI! WE'RE NO-"

This is seriously not fair, why are the Ringwraiths trying to take over my job. They are doing a pretty good job with taking over my job. Lesson four, if someone is stupid enough to jump out in front of the ghosties make sure they distracted them long enough for you to say the spell. Unless, of course, the ghosties find their real target, then, you forget the spell and you just use everything else.

The 'leader' started to scare Frodo, my job, and I heard the sword fall out of his hands. Damn it, Frodo. I attempted to side step the Ringwraiths who surrounded me. Oh, where is the great Ranger of the North? Bloody idiot, where's my shield when I need it? I heard a scream, damn it. Stupid annoying ghosties. Lesson five, at all times, keep your cool.

I pushed my way through the three ghosties to see Frodo on the ground crying in pain and the Ringwraith in front of him going to stab him again. Great, breaking my own lessons, lesson three. Yay me! Not. "OH _HELL _NO."

* * *

"Are you hurt, Paloma?" Pippin asked as we raced off for the sake of Frodo, you see, they were sort of out of it when I went back on my lesson. I'm crossing my fingers in hope that they did not see me get stabbed in the stomach and only see the part where I nearly killed the Ringwraiths. Then, grabbing Strider and ordering him to take the Hobbits to a safe place. "Paloma, you aren't hurt right?" 

I nodded; I think I have a fever. Great, that's just perfect. Honestly, I'm glad he listened. I'm not glad that he went off scouting and came back after I nearly defeated the stupid ghosties. I looked at Strider, who was asking, "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison." I looked over at Frodo who winced in pain. They'll be too late. I walked over to Frodo, nearly falling over when I sat. I brushed his hair our of his face. He _is _freezing. "We'll be back."

I nodded, not caring, Frodo started to cry out in pain. I looked at his shoulder. Then closed my eyes, did I fail? I couldn't have failed…We were just arguing on whether or not I should trust Strider…"Frodo, come on Frodo…You can't leave…Please…Come on…Frodo, if you die…I can't tell you how brave you were…To even think about going on this journey…"

Frodo cried out in pain, can I go back and kill the stupid things? Banishment sounds way too nice for them now. I brushed away another strand of hair. He's so cold…I unhooked my outer cloak and wrapped Frodo around in it. I held him, rocking him back and forth, using one of my many powers to attempt to return him the correct body temperature. "What's this? A Ranger caught off guard?"

I looked up to see a beautiful glowing she-elf in white robes and raised an eyebrow. Where have I seen her before? I know I've seen her somewhere before. Where have I seen her? My god this is frustrating. Where the fuck have I seen her?! She turns to Frodo who is being cradled in my arms, limp. "Frodo, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad."

I looked over at Frodo and gasped. The poison is starting to take over. I tried my best to keep the poison out of his body, using the rattlesnake method. This is annoying. I started to cry knowing that I was too late. It's not fucking fair. Oh my god…"Who is she?"

"Frodo." She called. Like he's going to answer with an 'aye'?

"She's an elf!"

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." I give Frodo to Strider, going over to Bill and giving him some water. Don't think…Just act…Don't think…Don't…Fuck it. "I've been looking for you for two days. There were five wraiths behind you, they seemed to disappear. Where the other four are I do not know."

I froze and gulped, Pippin and Merry glance at me. I have not told them yet, and we will keep it that way. For a very long time, yes, no telling Hobbits of horrors so they can sleep peacefully. Arwen, I believe, and Strider, annoying 'effer, started to argue about Frodo and who was going. I think. I stood up and walked over to Strider, taking Frodo out of his arms and putting him on the horse. I grabbed Arwen's arm and dragged her over to Frodo. Strider attempted to stop, "You are one annoying 'effer, you know that? What did I tell you? Did I _not_ tell you that I don't care what you say, I would only trust you if Gandalf says so? I believe I did. Back at the Prancing Pony, so, listen to what I'm saying. She's going to take Frodo to a healer and you're going to wish for one. Do I make myself clear? I don't give a fuck on whether or not you think she _can't_ do it. I trust her to ride like the eastern winds to where ever she needs to go. She seems like one to protect a Hobbit instead of waiting for the Ringwraiths to be nearly defeated."

"It is dangerou-" He started. Sam, Pippin and Merry took very big steps back. Fully knowing what I was capable of when angered. Which, I am right now…No…That's not right. I'm beyond pissed off right now. I could feel my powers inside twitch, as if it was a reminder of who I am and who I hate. I took a deep breathe.

"No, dangerous is what you see if you continue to act like you're two with me in the area. Dangerous is pissing me off, which by the way, congrats you're doing. Dangerous is seeing how fucked up you're going to be if he doesn't get a healer, because I'm going to put you in a world of pain that the Ringwraiths would shudder at. Do you understand?"

"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." Arwen said, behind us. I have no idea what she said or what that meant. But she said Frodo. I nodded in agreement, stupidly. It was about time someone put this testerone boy in his place.

"What she said." He looked at the both of us, thought and then at Frodo. "Look, you don't have a choice. I don't give a fuck if I have to knock you unconscious for her to go. But if need be, I will. You don't want to mess with me, trust me. I'm the reason why the Ringwraith _disappeared_. I won't be a afraid of some Ranger who runs before a battle, to scout the area not even noticing the Ringwraiths until over they're nearly defeated. Let her go."

"Beyest lin." Arwen nodded and rode off. "You better know what you are doing, or else."

"You better hope that he's healed once we're there or you'll be sorry, got it?" Unknown to the both of us, Pippin gave up about being afraid…At the wrong time. I, of course, was to busy arguing with Sir-I-have-a-stick-up-my-butt to notice. He was circling around my and noticed my inner cloak was cut. He timidly, see what I mean about saying at the wrong time, poked the cut. I gasped in pain. "Pippin, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"YOU'RE HURT!" Oh no. I felt all eyes on me, I groaned. Why me? Why? What did I ever do to the gods of this universe? Nothing…Okay so I used magic for my own protection, but it was worth it! I mean, honestly, it's better if they were banished instead of staying here. God would only know what could have happened. I looked up at the group. "You're bleeding. You're going to die! No, Paloma You're too young to die!"

"Pippin. Pippin. PIPPIN!" I grabbed the youngest Hobbit by the shoulders and made him look me in the eyes. I sighed and I removed my hood and veil, stupidest thing I've ever done. I looked at Pippin and got down to his eye level. I looked him in the eye. "Pippin." Oh, for the love of god…Why now? "I can't die." This will actually be fairly interesting, if it wasn't for the fact that we are talking about me here! I looked at Pippin again to see his unvoiced question. "I can't die because…Because I already died…A long time ago, Pip. That's why I was so anger at you four for leaving without my protection. I was afraid…I was afraid you'd die too…"


End file.
